Enyiazu G-13 Makali
The Enyiazu G-13 Makali is a single-seat stealth air superiority fighter designed and manufactured by Enyiazu Aeronautics for usage in the Hurian Air Force (HAF). It was designed to countered the United States F-22 Raptor, which was a strategic threat to Huria, its military forces, and power-projection capabilities. It is capable of ground attack, electronic warfare, and intelligence roles, all with the aim of maintaining Hurian military superiority. It is considered the pennical of Enyiazu's manufacturing capabilities, and has been lauded by the government as a successful venture on their part for commissioning the craft's development. Because of the aircraft's technology and power, it is not permitted by the Hurian government to be exported to Huria's allies, leading to many of them requesting permission to buy the Enyiazu G-12 Umeme instead. Given the cost and the lack of enemies the craft might be used against, the government has only requested 210 to 232 G-13's, with the option to expend the purchase to 300 fighters should the government will it. However, until China, India and Russia develop their own viable and readily available stealth fighters, something the Hurian military expects to happen after 2025, no further orders are planned to be made. Development Origins When reports of a possible stealth fighter design by the United States was acquired by the Hurian administration in 1987, the military requested a possible fighter that could counter the threat such a craft posed to the Hurian nation. Supreme Commander Rollace Williams had been aware of the project, but hadn't approved of the pursuit for a stealth fighter given the fact that the military was currently undergoing extensive reforms at the time, and that there were no nations powerful enough to fight the Hurians on their home island, with India being the closest thing to a threat at the time. The lack of an immediate threat saw a lack of government interest in such a craft, though many officials in the military were quick to state otherwise. It wasn't until the Gulf of Sidra incident in 1989 that Williams authorized the development of a stealth fighter, given that the United States was a legitimate threat that was willing to ignore national claims for its own purposes. The government commissioned Enyiazu Aeronautics to develop a fighter that could be in production by 2000, and was willing to write a blank check if assurances from the company was given they could have something up in the air by then. The first models were shown to the government by 1995, with flight models already in wind tubes for government watchers. Maranga Aviation Industries sought to produce a model itself, but the government stated that it was not interested in buying from Maranga given the failure of the company to produce a rival to the G-11 in the 1970s. The first test plane was built in 1997, and slated to fly in 1998, two years ahead of schedule. Dubbed the AG-13, the test plane took off from Hatia Airport in 15 March 1998, to demonstrate the technology used in the plane to the military commanders seeking to acquire it for the air force. Impressed with the success of the aircraft, the government placed an order for 50 planes to be built by 2003, with another 200 orders if all were delievered by then. Enyiazu was quick to fill the order, and began immediate production of the officially named G-13 Makali. Anticipating more orders, Enyiazu shifted production of the G-11 and G-12 from their plants in Thamani, Mavuno to a plant in Vijito, Nyika for more production space. Production and procurement Following the successful flight in Kaskazini in 1998, the government approved of a 50 plane purchase, with plans to extend it to 200 planes by 2010 if the others could be delievered in time. Given the lack of production space for the high-tech aircraft at its many plants throughout the country, Enyiazu invited Maranga, Mkazo Industries and the Tanui Aircraft Corporation to assist in building the G-13. The request came around the same time the United States expressed interest in purchasing 600 F-22 Raptors for the United States Air Force, a plan that would comprimise Hurian security if too many were built before even the G-13 Makali was in full production. Thus, the need to fulfill the order was consider of the highest priority by Enyiazu, and having Maranga, Tanui and Mkazo onboard of the utmost importance. With their aid, 45 of the 50 planes were built by 2004, with another 15 in production ahead of the envisioned date of the fifty plus another ten completed by 2006. Few changes were made to the fight craft, though one notable adjustment to the engines were made, as recent inspections had shown they would overheat before hitting the max power as originally stated. Thus, immediate changes were made to assure that nothing would prevent the completion of the craft. The government extended the purchase to 275 aircraft in 2008 when news of an American surge in Iraq and Afghanistan was made by the White House, leading to desires to keep American troops away from Huria a big concern. However, the original 275 aircraft planned for purchase had been scrapped by the government when the heavy costs hit the military. Having only recently reeled back in military expenditure, the ₣48.1 million fedha ($71.3 billion) per airplane came as a shock by the government, and the idea of spending ₣13.227 billion ($31.031 billion) for 275 aircraft was deemed preposterous. Instead, the government opted to purchase 200 aircraft, plus three test craft, and place the rest of the order on hold until further consideration on the plane was made. Until then, the rest of the order was to be fulfilled, and to be completed by 2014. A number of halts slowed production down, as the swift aquisition of the powerful aircraft had scared many of Huria's neighbors as a sign of a military build-up, though Huria mocked the fears sighting that the belief was overblown, and that it was the United States they should be worried about, as Huria had no record of repeatedly invading countries around the globe. However, the gesture of at least slowing production to put its neighbors at ease saw Huria producing one craft every two months at times. Ultimately, all 203 aircraft were delievered to the military by May 2012, and no further orders made by the government. Ban on exports Halt on production Design Operational History Operators Category:Enyiazu aircraft Category:Hurian fighter aircraft 1990–1999 Category:Copyright